Clones
by Gotta love Robin
Summary: Roy's depressed after the big news. Conner tries to awkwardly cheer him up. Because sometimes the only thing that can comfort you is someone who is just like you. Set right after Season 1. Very short One-Shot!


**Hey, guys! I'm back from the dead! I know you haven't heard from me in a while. I also am aware that I haven't updated my story ****A YJ Christmas ****in a long time, so this is to make up for it. For information on what's happening to that fic, I will post an author's note ****there. Forgive me if my writing's a piece of crap; being dead does that to you XP Since I'm not one for long notes, on with the show!**

Roy sat on his bed, staring at the wall across. His eyes were unmoving, his jaw hardened. Finally, he placed his head in his cupped hands, a silent tear sliding gown his cheek. This was the closest Roy would get to crying. Correction: This was the closest _Clone_ Roy would get to crying. This brought him back to the topic of his depression. He was the mole! Him! The adult who had been suspicious of everyone but himself.

A knock on his door interrupted his thought. "Who is it?" Roy asked wearily.

"It's Ollie. I'm here with Dinah," a voice replied. "I wanted to give you a little space to get you accustomed to, uh, you know what."

Roy flinched.

"Buuuut, Dinah insisted that we talk to you."

Roy bowed his head. He didn't wish for company. "Go away!" He barked.

"I told you, Dinah! I told you so! Finally I'm right!" Roy could almost see Oliver dancing with glee.

Suddenly, there was a loud _Oof! _and thud that sounded strangely like a grown man being shoved to the floor. Dinah sighed. "I swear, that man…Listen Roy, if you ever want to talk, we'll be there for you."

Then all was silent. _How could he have done this to them? _He lamented. True he hadn't exactly been in control of his actions, but it didn't change the fact that he had betrayed them.

There was another knock on his door. "Ollie, go away!" Roy mumbled.

There was an awkward pause. "Um, I'm not this Ollie person. It's Conner. You know, Superboy?"

Roy cursed himself inwardly. Conner wouldn't know Green Arrow's identity! Oh, well. "Conner, I'm not in the mood."

"I usually don't say this, but, uh, please?"

"You sound weird when you're polite."

"Roy! Open the frickin' door!"

"That's so much better."

"I'm going to break it," Conner warned.

"Go ahead," Roy sighed. _He wouldn't dare. _

An instant later, Conner was in Roy's room, a giant gaping hole on the door behind him. After Roy got over the shock, he muttered, "You're going to have pay for my door." Then he leaned back and closed his eyes.

Conner narrowed his eyes. He may not have known Roy for a long time, but what he did know was that the archer had a fiery temper and could be somewhat of a jerk. The Roy in front of him didn't fit into that category. "It's not your fault, you know."

Roy opened his eyes slowly. "Are you kidding me? That battle could have cost you your lives! Why do you guys still trust me?"

"Roy, you were under control. You didn't know what you were doing."

The archer sighed. "Even then, I still blamed you. I was suspicious of you, M'gann, and Artemis. I didn't trust anyone but myself. That was my mistake."

"You had good reasons to not trust us. After all, we three were the ones invited by my human father- uh I mean Lex. I heard from Robin that even Batman was suspicious of me.

Besides, I'm a clone and there is nothing wrong with that. It might take a while for others to adjust, but-"

"But nothing," Roy interrupted. "At least with you, you are your own person. You aren't Superman; you are a younger version of him. I replaced the real Roy Harper. Because of me, my original is probably dead."

Conner grunted. "Technically, it's because of the _Light_ that Roy is probably dead."

"Thanks," Roy snorted. "That makes it all better."

The clone of Superman swallowed. He wasn't that great at being an advice buddy. That was more of Black Canary's thing. All Conner wanted was for Roy to cheer up already! The archer had closed his eyes.

The older man had been drifting into a blissful slumber when a rough voice cleared its throat. "Um, would you feel better if we helped you search for the, uh, first Roy?"

Roy's eyes snapped open, and he straightened. His eyes had brightened for the first time that day. "You're right! We could look for Speedy and check if he still lives!"

"What if he is?" Conner prodded.

Roy's eyes softened. "Then I can help him live the life I stole from him again. And if he is dead," Roy took a deep breath, "I will continue on the path I have taken."

Conner smirked. "That sounds a little too wise and understanding for Roy. I think Kal's rubbing off on you." Roy chuckled with him.

"Wait," Roy called out just as Conner passed the broken doorway. Conner turned around, baffled. Roy smiled. "Thank you. And… Happy New Year."

**And there you have it! My take on what happens after Season Two. Roy's missing because he's off searching for his original, along with Kaldur and Conner. Conner returned early to find M'gann with Lagoon Boy! Gasp! Well, most likely not the last one. R & R! **


End file.
